The Trials of Ayame
by Poppy-Chan
Summary: The second arc. Ayame and Rikimaru move apart, and Ayame struggles as insanity threatens to replace her love. But some things, and some people, can not be seperated by mere fate.
1. Wanderer among Strangers

Chapter 1 Wanderer among strangers  
  
Ayame and Kiku emerged from the tunnel. Fresh cold air and sunlight assailed their senses. At first all Ayame knew was the bright light of the new sunrise, but soon she saw an oncoming figure. She squinted, tracing the tall and noble outline slowly. Her eyes widened with realization.  
  
"Lord Godha." Ayame whispered numbly.  
  
"Father!" Kiku cried.  
  
Kiku jumped down from Ayame's back and ran into the man's outstretched arms. Godha bent down and held his child firmly, choking with both happiness and relief. The two held each other for minuets...hours, Ayame could not tell. She stood apart from the pair, watching them cynically.  
  
Ultimately, it was their happiness for her own.  
  
Kiku had been spared at the price of Rikimaru. If Godha had not been such a desperate man she and Rikimaru never would have been forced to enter that hell alone. If Godha had just been a little more damn careful with his own child then Kiku couldn't have been held as ransom in the first place. The death of Rikimaru, the death of Wo Milu Lee, the betrayal of Rei, the now meaninglessness of her life, everything tore at Ayame. She gripped Rikimaru's sword tightly.  
  
Life is filled with death. It is always this way.  
  
Death.death.my death.  
  
Kiku looked up from her father's embrace. She turned around, still protected by her father's arms, and gazed mournfully at Ayame. Her eyes were filled with child tears.  
  
"Thank you for saving me, Ayame." She said brokenly.  
  
Ayame stared at the child for a long time. She was left with nothing now, nothing except guilt, sorrow, and the anxiety of desolation. Ayame moved her gaze to the morning sky.  
  
"I did nothing. It was Rikimaru who saved us." She said, still griping the sword tightly. She swallowed thickly. The sword.death.my death.  
  
"Ayame, you did rescue Kiku. I shall never be able to thank you enough." Godha whispered solemnly.  
  
Ayame smiled, a smile laced with hysteria. She had done nothing to aide in the rescue. She had raced through tunnels, passed over lava, slain a demon king, and still, still it had not been enough. A boulder had stopped her. A mere boulder. The guilt ate away at Ayame. It was her own ineptitude that led to this tragedy.  
  
"Ayame?" Godha questioned.  
  
The burden lay on her. And the sword was sharp. Very sharp.  
  
"Ayame?"  
  
Ayame could picture it all so very clearly in her mind. She would draw the blade, and the blade would reflect the few birthing rays of sunlight, turning the metal into milky whiteness. She would heft the weight of the sword, finding its balance, and she would inspect the blade's perfect edges. She would see that they were at their sharpest, at their most lethal, and she would sheath the blade again. She would sheath the blade where it belonged. And when she had done so, she would fall to the ground, the cursedly cold ground, and all would be well.  
  
"Ayame." The voice came again, from miles or feet away.  
  
Ayame turned to Godha. She stared at the man who now seemed unfamiliar.  
  
"Ayame. Do not think it." He said.  
  
Ayame didn't know what she was thinking. But as she thought of this she had a thought, which amused her to no end. Her hysterical smile widened. Was she a stranger among wanderers, or a wanderer among strangers?  
  
"Ayame." His voice demanded. "Plunge it into the earth."  
  
Kiku made a whimpering noise.  
  
The sword. The sword.  
  
Where to imbed the sword?  
  
"Ayame."  
  
Where to place the blade?  
  
Where to let it fall?  
  
"Ayame! Plunge the sword into the earth!"  
  
But when all was said and done, all her sorrow could not change the fact that he was still her lord.  
  
With all her strength she plunged the weapon into the earth. The earth gave little resistance and seemed to accept the offering gratefully. Ayame stood transfixed, watching the sentinel sword as it watched over the land that had separated it from its master. Ayame was fated to live as Lord Godha ordained. With nothing to grip, she looked at her own bare hand. Such that is to be a wanderer among strangers, she decided.  
  
Lord Godha and Princess Kiku moved to her side. They watched the sun rise solemnly. Ayame had a bitter thought that this was a travesty of a family. A broken orphan child like her did not belong with this regal pair. As if sensing her thoughts, Kiku turned to her.  
  
"Ayame." Kiku whispered, pulling at Ayame's shirt. "I love you." the girl said, looking up to Ayame as she would an older sister. Ayame looked down, and for the first time, she truly saw her own little sister. Ayame let out a long sigh.  
  
"I love you too." Ayame whispered hoarsely.  
  
Three tears traveled down her cheeks. One for the death of Rei, who Ayame had not the heart to hate. One for the death of Wo Milu Lee and the innocence that so rarely is. And one for the death of Rikimaru, the death of the greatest part of herself.  
  
And the sun rose ever higher.  
Authors note:  
  
First chapter of the new series complete! Cha cha cha! You like? 


	2. All that is Unsaid

Chapter 2 All that is unsaid  
  
Ayame was kneeling on thick and clean tatami mats, her head bowed low. From the corner of her eye she could see small slippered feet coming towards her. The feet were swift and soft as a ninjas would be, but delicate enough for her to discern that they belonged to an incredibly poised individual. The subtle swish of fabric greeted her ears, the only sound in the calm and silent chamber.  
  
Ayame lifted her head and observed the room through her peripheral vision. She could easily tell that the house was well kept. Though very simple, the house was filled with many beauties. To her left there was a lovely table made of a wood so polished that it its surface appeared to be pristine white. On her other side there was a lovely shrine containing many incense sticks and delicately carved statuettes. A petite woman kneeled across from her. She was truly beautiful, but was dressed simply and had a humble manor. She smiled graciously at Ayame.  
  
"Please stay long enough for me to make some tea." She said politely.  
  
The woman had a truthful manner about her. Her words were so persuasive that Ayame caught herself feeling like it truly was a great loss to miss the woman's tea. Ah, too bad things were never so simple.  
  
Ayame looked up and met the woman's gaze.  
  
The woman's eyes widened, her mouth forming a perfect o.  
  
Yes, she sees it. I don't not need to speak the horrors aloud.  
  
The woman lowered her vision, gazing numbly at her hands that were folded gracefully upon her lap. Those delicate hands then clenched the fabric of her clothing as though it were a comfort to constrict the material. Ayame clenched her own fists as well, for as realization struck the woman it struck Ayame all over again.  
  
"Wo Milu Lee.?" the woman said slowly.  
  
Ayame nodded her head. The woman lowered her beautiful face, her eyes filled with tears. One, as round and pretty as the woman's own face, slowly danced down her cheek.  
  
"He is dead then." Lady Kieryn whispered.  
  
"Yes." Ayame whispered back, holding her sorrow with tenuous strength. "He died an honorable death. He slew an evil man named Onikage. I have rarely seen such strength." Ayame hesitated, not truly knowing how to console the woman.  
  
"And if it is any solace, I have also lost a loved one as. I understand what it is you feel. I am terribly sorry."  
  
Ayame bowed her head low to the ground. When she sat up again Lady Kieryn had still not moved. For a moment it seemed that she had turned into the most beautifully carved statue that all the world would ever see.  
  
"Thank you." the woman whispered, then lowered her eyes in mourning.  
Author's note:  
  
Short and sad. Terribly sorry bout that. For some reason my computer doesn't seem to want to show what I have in italics, so whenever Ayame is having a thought I put it in bold. If that also fails to show on this page than I am terribly sorry.  
  
And Lady Kieryn makes an appearance again! I just love that name so much I couldn't help but base a character on it (of course dedicated to the Lady Kieryn who keeps reviewing, thank you very much). And thanks to all the other people who have given me reviews. I hope you all like it so far ^_~ 


	3. Among mourners

Chapter 3 Among Mourners  
  
" She could need serious medication and treatment. Why did you not bring her straight back here?!"  
  
No one, for as far as anyone could remember, had ever reprimanded Lord Godha. Anyone who had even come close to reproaching their great and honorable lord had come to regret it. Unfortunately, Hinageshi had not been informed of this, and even if she had, the woman most likely would not have cared.  
  
Surprisingly, Lord Godha relented to the woman's scolding. "I am sorry Hinageshi. She insisted on seeing Lady Kieryn first."  
  
Hinageshi scowled, then studied Ayame carefully. The girl was sitting quietly, looking at the adjacent wall, seeing through it. She had no expression on her face. Her shoulders were slumped, throwing off her entire posture. It was so very out of character. Hinageshi would have given anything for a smart ass comment from the usually sarcastic woman.  
  
"Well, she doesn't seem to be injured physically. Still, there are some herbs I can recommend. Let me see." she said, crossing the room and looking through her cupboard of stored medicines.  
  
Oh Rikimaru, Hinageshi thought, sadness finally striking her heart. You were so very young. Such a tragedy this is. Hinageshi then shook her head firmly. No, she thought suddenly. Focus on Ayame. You may grieve later. The poor girl must be in shock. Perhaps I can give her some herbs that will calm her mind and induce sleep. But will she take them?  
  
Ayame sighed, not hearing a word of Hinageshi and Lord Godha's discussion. She simply ignored all that was happening. Her mind had shut down. She relaxed and enjoyed having not a thought or feeling.  
  
Lord Godha was in a similar state. He seemed to have aged five years in only one day. Hinageshi had never once seen him look so fragile. It must be hard on him too, she mused. Rikimaru was like the son he never had.  
  
"Shoko!" Hinageshi called out. A young woman from the adjacent room entered quickly.  
  
"Yes?" she asked nervously, feeling awkward to be among the mourners.  
  
"Please bring us a pot of hot water."  
  
The woman nodded and left quickly. Hinageshi turned back to her cupboard, inspecting the herbs again. She picked out a small vial of plush leaves and emptied a generous amount into a grinder. She took her favorite pistol and carefully crushed the leaves, adding a few pinches of various herbs from different vials as she worked. The combination was quite potent, and just a cupful would induce sleep and keep the drinker calm for several days.  
  
Shoko rushed in with the tea pot and rushed out just as quickly. Hinageshi couldn't blame her. A mourning ninja was dangerous. On the rare occasion when a ninja lost control of their emotions.well, Hinageshi banished the thoughts. She focused herself and prepared the tea quickly.  
  
"Please drink this." Hinageshi said, placing a small cup in front of Lord Godha and then Ayame. Lord Gohda cradled the small cup in his hands and drank the boiling hot liquid in one motion. He closed his eyes and traced the movement of the tea throughout his body, feeling calmer with each passing breath.  
  
Ayame raised a skeptical eyebrow. She stared at the cup as if it were filled with poison. She then studied Hinageshi.  
  
"Why do you not drink with us?" she asked bluntly.  
  
Hinageshi blinked. "I am not thirsty."  
  
Ayame smirked. "Oh, but I insist. I would not feel right drinking in front of you."  
  
"Really Ayame." Hinageshi said, hoping to dear Buddha she sounded sincere. "I just finished my tea. Please drink it."  
  
Ayame smiled. It was a chilling smile that of a person who has seen things beyond their years. She scoffed.  
  
"I do not wish to drink anything that will dull my mind. I want to be left alone with my thoughts." She said bitterly, pushing herself to her knees and leaving the room.  
  
Hinageshi watched as Ayame left and cursed under her breath. Lord Godha on the other hand didn't seem to have noticed the interaction. He sat calmly with his now empty cup, his mind serenely blank. Hinageshi sighed and began to put away the herbs and discarded the tea before anyone accidentally drank it.  
  
Ayame is a strong girl. She can easily get over this.  
  
As the silence of the room rang in her ears Hinageshi doubted the truth to her own thoughts.  
Author's note:  
  
Whew. It's always a relief to get past the first three chapters. Its like for the first one or two there is always this fear that a story will die out. Blah. I don't know why I'm telling you all that, but I am relieved. This story is flowing much more easily than I expected.  
  
Wow, but I was so happy to check up on my story and already see three new reviews. Shadowed-AngelXD and Et-chan, thanks a whole bunch. And to dan, I unfortunately can not play Tenchu 3 because I do not have a playstation 2, but if at some point I ever do play Tenchu 3 or 2 for that matter (I haven't been able to find it anywhere) I may write some stories based on them.  
  
Yummy, I'm drinking really good tea right now. Everyone should drink more tea. It is very good for you.  
  
Umm...this note has gotten a little too long. I'd better go write the next chapter :p 


	4. The Power to Destroy Oneself

Chapter 4 The Power to Destroy Oneself  
  
Ayame tilted her head to the left, closing both eyes and listening with her heart. One.two.three. She let out a sigh. Yesterday it had only been two.  
  
Lord Godha did not trust Ayame with her own life. Ninja's from her own clan had been trailing her for days, following her even when she was in Lord Godha's estate. Her room was guarded as well, for Hinageshi had moved in under no pretexts. The woman made it blatantly clear that she was watching to make sure that Ayame "recovered from her tragedy". Ayame smirked as she remembered the careful way the gentle woman had worded it. She smirked again as she remembered everything that had happened over the tumultuous week. Ah dear Buddha. She thought sadly. All that may happen in the course of but a few days.  
  
Her senses heightened. One behind the tree to my left, one crouching behind the shrubbery, one.oh my my, one in the high branches. Do they expect me to climb up a tree and try to plummet to my death?  
  
"You three can come out. I know your watching me for Lord Godha." Ayame said. There was no response.  
  
"You may as well just come down and escort me. I'm ready to go back now." She said calmly, her voice taking an edge that the three ninja's could not ignore.  
  
Ayame stood and stretched. She had been watching the sunrise by herself again as she had for the past week. It did not seem to look the same to her anymore.  
  
The three ninjas left their hiding places and approached Ayame slowly. Ayame studied them carefully, seeing from their movements that they were all very experienced. Still, Godha was a fool to think even all three of them stood a chance against her.  
  
One of the ninja's took a hesitant steep towards her. "Ayame, I'm very sorry for your loss. I knew Rikimaru. He was a good man."  
  
Ayame smiled at the young ninja. He was tall and slight but Ayame could tell his arms and legs were lined with muscles. He moved with great discipline. He pulled his hood back so that he could look at her. Ayame studied his eyes carefully. They were kind and full of compassion.  
  
"Thank you." she whispered softly, her voice filled with the memories of a thousand lives. "What is your name?"  
  
"Koyanagi Taro." he replied obediently.  
  
"Well Taro, listen to a old woman who has learned a few things about the world. Always keep that compassion in your eyes. It will guide you to a very fortuitous life." Ayame was not sure why she said these words, but for some reason she knew them to be true.  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
"Father.where will Rikimaru go?" Kiku asked.  
  
The two were in Lord Godha's main room, alone for the time being. Kiku sat peacefully in his lap. A sad thought struck Lord Godha that his daughter was getting older, and soon would be too big to sit in his embrace.  
  
"He will go to a beautiful place, Kiku. A place of peace and calm." Godha said in his most soothing voice. He stirred as he saw a frown play on his child's features.  
  
"Do you not believe me?" he asked.  
  
"No." Kiku responded honestly. "But I think it will take a little while for him to get there."  
  
Godha wondered at this. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean." Kiku said, pausing and trying to think of the proper words to express herself. "What I mean is.well.he was always so busy in life that, umm.I think he'll be the same way in death. He was always about work. A place of peace sounds like something he will try to avoid for as long as he can." She said, nodding in conviction. Lord Godha chuckled.  
  
"Do you not believe me?" Kiku mimicked.  
  
"Oh no precious, I believe you." Lord Godha said, smiling and relaxing for the first time in days.  
  
When Ayame came upon the pair Kiku was napping in Lord Godha's arms. The young girl had insisted on waking in the early hours of morning so that she could spend more time with her father, but her resolution seemed to clash against her necessity for long periods of sleep. The energetic Princess consumed food and slept like no other. Ayame bowed politely.  
  
"Please sit with me." Lord Godha said quietly, so not to awake his daughter.  
  
"I'll only be a moment." Ayame said, voice equally low, shaking her head. "I've come to request that you stop having me followed."  
  
Lord Godha paused for a moment, a heaviness now about his features. "I only do it out of concern for your well being."  
  
Ayame smiled kindly. "I thank you my Lord, but it is not necessary. I can handle my own emotions." "I do not do it out of a lack of faith, Ayame. I can say with pride that you are the strongest individual I know. But Rikimaru's passing...it is hard on all of us, and you especially. I only wish to have you protected."  
  
"From myself?" Ayame asked bitterly.  
  
Kiku stirred in her sleep, an unhappy look upon her face.  
  
"Yes, Ayame. You have the power to destroy demon lords. What makes you think you do not have the power to destroy yourself?" Godha asked calmly.  
  
"Really my Lord? Is that truly why you are doing this?" Ayame asked.  
  
"What are you implying, Ayame?"  
  
"I'm implying that there is something else on your mind, my Lord. Another reason why you are keeping such a close eye on me."  
  
"Ayame...I do not know what it is you speak off." Godha said after a long hesitation.  
  
Ayame regarded him thoughtfully. Fine, so he is going to deny it. I can play at this game.  
  
"Never mind my Lord. I am sorry for bringing up accusations. I have not been myself lately." she conceded, though there was not a hint of remorse in her eyes.  
  
"It is all right, my dear Ayame. All I wish for is your happiness."  
  
"Thank you my Lord." Ayame said, bowing again. "But please do stop having me followed." she said, growing deathly serious. "If I wanted to end my life, you would not be able to stop me." And with that she left the room.  
  
Lord Godha winced slightly as the door shut and slapped against the wall. Kiku stirred again, muttering unhappily in her disturbed sleep. He watched the empty space where Ayame had just sat, pondering many things.  
  
"You would not be able to stop me."  
  
That one statement harshly reminded Lord Godha that this was the woman who killed a demon king. No, he mused finally. He would not be able to stop her.  
  
Authors note:  
  
Ayame is too kick ass for her own good. Really, I don't think anyone from the Godha Clan could stop her if they wanted to. But anyway...  
  
Yeah, I've heard that Tenchu 2 wasn't good, but I'd still like to play it someday just to see the storyline. And I really wish I had a Playstation 2. But my continual lack of money prevents me from acquiring this. Stupid poverty.  
  
Anyway, thanks for the continual reviews dan and thanks Psygirl for the warning. Next chapter should be up soon. 


	5. Whisperings

Chapter 5 Whisperings  
  
The air was filled with misgivings. The people were beginning to whisper. Ayame took solace beneath the stars, dreaming of death and Rikimaru. A crowd of ninjas watched her from a great distance, then turned in among themselves. It was as if the solitary image of Ayame had suddenly confirmed their suspicions.  
  
"I am telling all of you, she is going to end up just like the damned ninth unit. She is too strong for her own good and she's unstable. She should be exiled."  
  
"As if that would stop her. She should be bound."  
  
"Stop it, all of you! You condemn the poor woman because she is suffering? Leave her to her mourning." demanded Koyanagi Taro. He alone of all the men felt the need to stand by Ayame. "Now tell me, what is this ninth unit you speak of?"  
  
"You do not know of the legendary damned ninth unit?"  
  
Taro shook his head.  
  
"It was several decades ago, but the Godha Clan still fears it. A group of our own ninjas was sent on an ordinary mission to check up on one of our villages to the south. When they got there they found the entire village massacred by a pack of wild demons. Know one knows of the horrors those men saw. They engaged in battle with the demons and had a glorious victory. But...those who were still alive after the battle went insane. They turned on each other. Not a one survived. That is what happens when a ninja loses control of themselves. There is a fine line between a ninja's emotions and their training. It is a ninja's perpetual struggle to keep the two apart."  
  
Taro shook his head sadly. "That is a terrible story. I am sorry to hear of it, and I shall pray for the peace of those poor men's souls. Yet, I still have faith in Ayame. She is strong yes, but in spirit as well as in body. You can see it in her eyes. Some say that she is enlightened."  
  
"More like possessed. Taro, I know you feel compassion towards her, but we are thinking of the clan and of our families. She is a danger to us all."  
  
"She is no danger to anyone but herself. Can you not see it in the way she looks at the stars? She wishes only for cessation from this burdensome life. When she carried Rikimaru's sword out of that hell she nearly plunged it into her heart. Lord Godha himself had to order her not to." Taro's eyes grew dark as he remembered the sad tale that Godha had recounted to him. "If I was her I would have done the same. Imagine, not just your lover, but your partner for so many years to suddenly be gone. The mere thought is unbearable to me."  
  
The group became deathly quite, and gazed at the distant figure of Ayame in a new light. Some felt regret for their words while others were unchanged. It was not important either way. Ayame could only be touched by those closest to her; Lord Godha, Hinageshi, Kiku, and now Taro, but her feelings toward the hapless masses had severely decreased in recent days. She looked at others scornfully, not having to hear their cold words to know how they felt about her. They were only concerned for themselves when they thought about a grieving ninja. Oh, she knew quite well about the ninth unit. The greatest of tragedies. But she would not be so foolish as to follow the path of insanity. No, her path would be a much more complicated.  
  
She unsheathed her swords and inspected their edges. Dull. She sighed, and begrudgingly took out her sharpening stone and got to work.  
  
The smooth movement of rubbing the stone against her swords relaxed her. Smoothly forward, smoothly forward. Her arms and muscles, so adept to the actions, functioned automatically.  
  
"I wonder..." she said suddenly to the stars, "How far my strength and enlightenment could take me? I have no equal in this clan, nor in any other that I know of. Only the demon lords seem to be a bit of a challenge."  
  
Ayame's words were not filled with their usual arrogance. They were blunt, cold, and utterly true. No one could deny it. She was the most powerful ninja in existence.  
  
Her swords now gleamed in the starlight. "So Rikimaru, think I should keep holding back?" she asked. "If I so wanted, this could all be mine. No more orders from royalty that never lifts a finger to help in the blood shed but will order a massacre in the blink of an eye. Ninjas ruling over ninjas. Isn't that how its supposed to be?"  
  
There was nothing but silence. Ayame continued.  
  
"Really now. It seems that I have a very big decision ahead of me. Why should I keep rejecting my power? Why do I not bend it to my will?"  
  
Her grip was deathly tight. The swords shook with her fury.  
  
"Lord Godha is no fighter." she spat. "And Kiku will be next in line to rule. But what have they done to prove themselves worthy of being my masters? Of being all our masters? Did I not lose you because Godha would have submitted to the ransom, because Godha would have paid with our heads?"  
  
The silence mocked her.  
  
"My only equal, Rikimaru, is a warrior! You knew that! I cannot simply go on like this! Ninjas bowing to such....weaklings...IS IT NOT AN INJUSTICE?" she screamed.  
  
Several crows took flight, frightened by the sudden outburst.  
  
"Tremble, Godha clan. Tremble. You have a very big threat closing in upon you." Ayame whispered, then retreated into the night.  
Authors note:  
  
Oh no!  
  
Ayame!  
  
Don't do it!  
  
But what exactly will Ayame do next? Not even I know! She may turn either good or evil from here. I haven't yet decided. Oh well, hopefully I'll think of something after a few more pots of tea.  
  
Thanks a bunch Lady Kieryn, cause as much as I want our Ayame to be running around happy this story was destined to have a dark theme to it. I mean, poor girl, after all she's been through there's no way she's going to be a little ray of sunshine. And thanks again Et-chan, I just read your latest story and I think its great! Keep up the good work!  
  
And triple thanks to my Obiwan who keeps e-mailing me with info, cause I sure as hell need it. 


	6. Blade Point Interrogation

I dedicate this chapter to Gimpy, whose kind words have given me the reassurance that I have so desperately needed. Thank you, Gimpy.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Chapter 6 Blade Point Interrogation  
  
Two swords were held at his throat.  
  
"Do not move. Do not cry out." Ayame demanded.  
  
Lord Godha smiled sadly. "I was hoping to watch the sunset."  
  
"You shall see the sunset if you answer my questions."  
  
"Take your blades from my throat and face me, Ayame. I shall answer all of your questions."  
  
"Ha. Still ordering me around old man? Give me a reason not to kill you."  
  
"I'll give you but one. My blood will not provide you with answers."  
  
"But it would provide satisfaction."  
  
Ayame took her swords from his throat and moved around to the front of him. She knelt in a ready stance, able to strike within a breath. Both her swords lay in wait at her sides.  
  
"I'll give you this one warning, old man. I am enlightened. I have seen the universe and the death of a thousand stars, so surely I am able to see your lies and your truths. Give me nothing but the truths, or you'll come to regret it. But I must say, you do not seem surprised by all of this."  
  
Lord Godha shook his head wearily. "Oh my dear Ayame. I was expecting something of this sort for sometime now. Ninjas can only vocalize their emotions through violence. An interrogation at blade point seems suited to this situation."  
  
"Enough with the revelations. You've had your warnings and I expect the truth. First question. When Onikage kidnaped Kiku, did you know of the ransom he placed on her? The price being the head of both Rikimaru and I?"  
  
"No, I did not."  
  
"Who would have received the message?"  
  
"One of the leaders of the lower units, I believe."  
  
"Someone like the former fifth unit leader, Wo Milu Lee?"  
  
"Yes, either him or someone of a similar position."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I do not understand."  
  
"Why do the lower unit leaders receive your messages and not you?"  
  
"I cannot personally receive all messages sent to me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"For threat to my life."  
  
"And there we have it. The essence of a leader. Harm's way should be blocked by inferior beings."  
  
"You know it is not like that, Ayame. There is no heir to this clan. I cannot die just yet."  
  
"Spare me. Your biggest threat is sitting in front of you. Next question. If Rikimaru had lived, what would you have done with him? Would you have promoted him to be your personal dog?"  
  
"He would have inherited the clan."  
  
"And what of Kiku?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Answer me old man!"  
  
"I would have had engaged Kiku to Rikimaru."  
  
"Would the knowledge of the relationship between Rikimaru and I have stopped you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You both gain and lose years of your life by telling me the truth. Here is my final question. Onikage put a ransom on your daughter, the price being the heads of myself and Rikimaru. Wo Milu Lee intercepted this message and came straight to us, telling us to avoid you and go to the castle ourselves because you would most certainly give into the ransom out of love for your precious daughter. Now tell me, was Wo Milu Lee correct? Would you have traded both Rikimaru and myself for Kiku?"  
  
"Ayame..."  
  
"ANSWER ME!"  
  
"Yes. Yes I would have."  
  
"I see now. I see."  
  
"Ayame..."  
  
"Quite! How did you find us that night? When Kiku and I emerged from the tunnel?"  
  
"Wo Milu Lee had confided to a friend what he was going to do, how he was going to intercept you two. The friend panicked and thought it best to tell me."  
  
"I see."  
  
"My dear Ayame..."  
  
"I am no ones dear Ayame. Hierarchy prevents you from understanding me. Rikimaru and I would have sacrificed our lives for either you or Kiku. We have proved this many times before. Yet because you are royalty you can only think to sacrifice the lives of others to protect your own. You are not a warrior. Your weakness allows you no other choice."  
  
"I do not deny what it is you say. But now let me ask a question of my own, Ayame. You are deep in mourning, and that I can understand, but there is a desperation to you. Something else is bothering you."  
  
"The death of my love is the only thing that grieves me!"  
  
"No, it is not. For once in your life your emotions are completely out of control. You are a wreck and you are unstable. You even wish for cessation just to have freedom from all this. But in your deepest of thoughts I know what it is you wonder."  
  
"Shut up! You know nothing!"  
  
"What if your place had been switched with Rikimaru? What if you had died and not he? You are sure that he would be upset, you are sure that he would mourn you, but you are not sure if he would mourn as deeply as you do. You are at the point where you do not wish to live. Rikimaru's will to survive is legendary. It is the cause of all your doubts Ayame. You do not think your death would have killed him, as his death has done to you."  
  
Both swords were now at the man's throat.  
  
"I lied. This is my final question. What prevents my blades from entering your flesh?"  
  
"You."  
  
There was a heavy silence, and then Ayame was gone. 


	7. Dark Interlude

Chapter 7 Dark Interlude  
  
"Dying has to be the most selfish thing you've ever done."  
  
Ayame paced in front of Rikimaru's grave, slightly out of breath. She had run the entire way, taking long circular paths in order to lose the trailing pawns that were Lord Godha's ninjas.  
  
The sentient sword faced her, mocking her sorrow. This was it. This was all that was left of Rikimaru.  
  
Ayame collapsed. The cold ground kissed her check. She lay her right palm on the dirt, absurdly hoping that it would materialize into the body of Rikimaru.  
  
"I am the strongest fighter in our clan, Rikimaru. I've reached enlightenment. I'm at the greatest I'll ever be, and I'll stay this way until I have reached the old age where my bones are brittle and my muscles are unable to follow my demands. I have nothing more to strive for. No reason to live. The others are frightened of me, as well they should. They see my unmitigated strength and wonder if my grief will ever turn into a rage that will engulf both myself and the clan. And my enlightenment is particularly terrifying. For it was an enlightenment I achieved with you, beloved. Without your presence, without your chi to ground me and keep me who I am, what prevents me from flowing with the river of chaos instead of against? I am powerful in body as well as state of mind. But the destructive force of my grief Rikimaru.the clans I could destroy, the lives that I could dominate."  
  
The silence did not comfort her. The peace of the woods did not comfort her. The memory of Rikimaru did not comfort her.  
  
"I'm looking for reassurances. Reassurances at the grave side of a man I don't even know if I love!" Ayame screamed, hysterical tears tailing down her cheeks.  
  
"To me Rikimaru, you are the lucky one! The lucky one because you got to die! But if I died Rikimaru, you would see yourself as the lucky one! Lord Godha was right. Your will to survive, damn near legendary, isn't it? So what would I have mattered? I never would have mattered!"  
  
Ayame was silent. Her silence was deadlier than her words.  
  
"At some point we all must decide whether we are to be good or to be bad. I had a dream last night. A dream that I made this decision at the passes of Mount Shiba. If you care, you bastard, that is where I'll be. And If I do not find what I am looking for on its passes than I shall find what I need on its edges."  
  
Author's note:  
  
This was just a short little transitory thing so you're all not scratching your heads in the next chapter wondering why Ayame is at Mount Shiba. The Mount Shiba thing may take a week or two to write, bare with me. Kisses. 


	8. Return

Chapter 7 Return  
  
Ayame pursed her lips. The hideous outline of Mount Shiba beckoned to her from the distance. Its' entice was almost overwhelming. Summoning her will she waved off its seduction, resting for a moment in the empty and soulless forest that surrounded Shiba's base and middle. Every part of the mountain was chilling...and welcoming. Ayame shuddered. No, she was not enjoying this at all.  
  
But she was.  
  
The mountain was torturous. Horrid energy emitted from its every facet, the ground felt unnatural and even the winds beared foul scent. Everything was simply unbearable. Yet at the very back of Ayame's head dwelled desire. And this desire politely informed her that she was rather thrilled to be returning to these peaks.  
  
"It's not at all surprising though." she mused aloud to herself. "Returning to this mountain is like returning to my better days."  
  
Ayame then smirked. If she had previously known that the days of her never ending battles with Onikage were to later be qualified as her better days, she may have been disheartened. But reminiscing in isolation within the haunting forests of Mount Shiba, she realized that there was no greater freedom than having a known enemy. Those times were so much simpler. Ayame could focus her every being on taking down Onikage. Now her only visible enemy was perhaps this mountain, which she simultaneously hated and loved with all her heart.  
  
"Don't try to fool yourself Ayame. The greatest enemy here is you."  
  
Harsh truth, and nothing but.  
  
She sat up and continued on her way, singing a light song to herself.  
  
"I am the mourner. I am the hunter. I am everything that lies in between. He was the good man. He was the warrior. He was everything that lied in between."  
  
Ayame slowly began her ascent up the mountain, taking a careful route at its' edge so that she may enjoy the full view. She jumped up the rocks as if they were nothing, and clung to the boulders with pained determination. Only ten minuets into her journey she noticed something disturbing.  
  
"A village? Here?" Ayame wondered.  
  
It was perhaps the smallest and most secluded village she had ever seen. Nestled securely within a dip in the mountain's base, ample trees nearly covered all sight of it. Only a keen vision such as her own could have discovered it.  
  
"It is nothing." she muttered to herself. "It would be foolish to let curiosity draw my from my path."  
  
A few minuets later she left the mountain trail and quickly made her way towards the village.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
The dream had been plaguing her for days. The sharp curves of Mt. Shiba following her at every turn. The calling, the demanding, the very essence of the mountain itself was reaching out to her. Every night she head the cry; Return Ayame! Return!  
  
Yet here she was, being sidetracked by nothing more than a surreptitiously placed village. But the call from the village was different. It was not the deadly gentle lulling of the mountain, it was a desperate begging in the darkness.  
  
Ayame ran with ease between the trees, coming to the boundary of the village in a matter of minuets. She stopped for a moment, observing its limit carefully, disturbed by the silence. Not a bird, not a child, not a single voice sounded from within the crumbling village gates.  
  
She entered without any fear of attack. She felt nothing. No ki's, no life. Devoid. Entering the village she immediately became aware of the foul that awaited her. It was ghastly. It was terrifying. It made her wish for the safe-hazardous grip of Mount Shiba.  
  
The streets were nothing more than an endless stretch of white. The white was everywhere, scattered in clumps, stretched out over far distances. Ayame was prevented from stepping any further, prevented from wanting to step any further.  
  
Bones.  
  
"There has been a great massacre here." Ayame muttered to herself. "And many years ago."  
  
But for once her mind was working slowly. It was too much to take in. How? Why? When? There were a thousand and one secrets contained within this village. A thousand and one more in the bones. She simply couldn't piece it together. There was something missing, something that could push her mind over the breaking point and into terrible realization.  
  
"Have you finally discovered a puzzle that your mind has not been able to solve?"  
  
"No. You were a puzzle. I could not grasp you."  
  
"But you did, my Ayame. A boy not a boy, it's as simple as that. We stood as equals that night. You understand me more than you do yourself."  
  
"Yes, but you are...I don't even know how to word it. You are precious. More precious than life."  
  
"Because I take life."  
  
"A paradox."  
  
"Yes. That is why we are bonded."  
  
"You do not know how good it is to hear your voice again."  
  
Ayame turned around and beheld the smiling face of the indigo eyed boy, the one who bestowed gentle cessation.  
  
"Is it my time?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"No. You know it is not. I couldn't help but want to speak with you again. It is so rare that I find a human mind such as yours."  
  
"Enlightenment is difficult. Your mind shines with knowledge illumination yet taunts you with corners of dark ignorance. I still do not know all I wish to know. The secrets of this village, for one."  
  
"But you are piecing it together. Your sub-conscious knows even if your conscious does not. From where do you think your dreams have originated?"  
  
"Well I was hoping for once that it was divine intervention."  
  
"You need no divine intervention. You hold all the answers within yourself."  
  
Ayame sighed. "The world is under the impression that the grip of death is cold. Why are you so warm?"  
  
"The fear of cessation can come in handy. It is a key factor in the balance. If all people experienced the peace you did on that night, many would end their lives for it."  
  
"I enjoyed that night. Being in the stars with you, it was so nice. Please, tell me, is Rikimaru there now?"  
  
"Yes. He waits for you in the stars."  
  
"Does he know then of my treachery? How I doubt my every memory of him?"  
  
"All he knows is his love for you."  
  
Ayame studied the boy carefully. His indigo eyes lit the night as his translucent figure faded in and out with minute detail. One moment she could see the outline of his hands, soft hands with long tapered fingers and wide open palms. The next moment she merely saw a blur where the hands had once been. A boy not a boy. She loved and embraced him all the same.  
  
"Do you feel emotions as humans do? Do you feel sadness when you take lives?"  
  
"I feel sadness when they feel sadness, yet I always know they end up going where they are meant to."  
  
Ayame turned her back to the village and looked up at the distant Mt. Shiba.  
  
"It always comes back to these peaks."  
  
A slow dawning was coming upon her.  
  
"Yes Ayame. Take your thoughts further."  
  
"Mt. Shiba. Everything returns here. A great gathering of power, both evil and pure."  
  
"Yes Ayame. Now what is the connection to the village?" the boy urged.  
  
"The village. A massacre. The base of the mountain. A massacre."  
  
The realization was swift and terrible.  
  
"The ninth unit. Men from my own clan. My own kin. Their blood soaked the earth here. Nothing left but bones."  
  
"Yes Ayame. But why?"  
  
"It is the mountain. It draws power. So those many years ago the great demon lord came to it and created a demon army. But that fell when the Godha clan destroyed him, leaving his minions to haunt the passes, lonely and without purpose. But the demon lord did not truly die, just as I did not die."  
  
She took in a shuddering breath. "No creature of great power can be killed on the passes."  
  
The boy nodded silently.  
  
"It...It would leave the world unbalanced. Just as I was spared he was spared. He resides deep within the mountain, gaining power."  
  
"Ayame, your mind has grown so swift. I am truly in awe of you. But do you see the connection to the village?"  
  
"Only someone of great power or understanding can survive the passes. The villagers saw only good and evil in black and white, they could not fathom the endless paradoxes of the mountain. And so they were not worthy of even its base. That is why the demons killed them. But retribution was therefore needed. The demons were killed by my clan. But then they killed each other. That disturbed the balance!" she cried.  
  
"No, it did not."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"You are correct in saying balance was restored with the deaths of the demons. But then there was a decision. After the battle the ninth unit stood among the village grounds and gazed at the bloody and mangled bodies. It lay in front of them. A choice; either become good or evil."  
  
"But things do not simply fall as good or evil!"  
  
"They do not. And they do. Every one of those men were on the brink of enlightenment. But they could not handle it. They made a conscious choice not to handle it. Instead they choose insanity. They choose to kill each other. It was simpler than bearing the understanding."  
  
"I see now. Good and evil, with the mountain being all the lies in between."  
  
"Yes Ayame. There's balance even when it comes down to the mountain's herbs. Kiku was blinded by these herbs. She was then cured by them. You were paralyzed by the herbs. Hinageshi has in turn created dozens of medicines from them. Balance."  
  
"But why have I been called back?"  
  
"You did not feel the ki of the demon lord the last time you walked the peaks because you had not yet reached enlightenment. Now you do. It was the demon lord that controlled the creatures that attacked you that night, used them as nothing more than marionettes to try to bring about your destruction and Rikimaru's."  
  
"Because we were trespassing?"  
  
"Because you were an enemy of Lord Mei-Oh. This demon lord was kindred to him. Because you brought down Mei-Oh it seeks to kill you. It wants retribution."  
  
"I see now. And this demon lord? Does he have a name?"  
  
"No. And you shall see why when you face him."  
  
"A fight with an actual enemy. That is good. But what after? Is Lord Godha worthy of being my master?"  
  
"He shall prove it to you. Wait for it."  
  
Ayame reached up and felt her cheeks. They were covered with liquid.  
  
"I have missed you. I have missed Rikimaru. Even Rei, and Wo Milu Lee. When can I join you all?"  
  
The boy wrapped his arms around her, and though she felt no touch she felt the warmth. Ayame stared blissfully into his eyes until the world, her life, was nothing but that indigo. His voice was like the chiming of a thousand bells.  
  
"Your swords shall swing in perfect harmony. Your spirit shall grow and your senses shall dull. First your hearing shall fade, then your sight. You will not need them. You shall be at the pinnacle. And as you strike down your last enemy you shall fall to the ground. Utter peace shall find you. I shall find you. You will smile at me, I'll smile back, and then you and I shall return to the stars. Rikimaru will be waiting, and together you will inhabit the night sky."  
  
"Will you leave me?"  
  
"No. I'll still be there. And in the night sky you shall have no worries."  
  
"Will the clan survive?"  
  
"Yes, but there will be great turmoil from within the clan. But do not worry. Others shall take your place and shall keep the balance."  
  
"Others?"  
  
"Yes. The balance shall be held, Ayame. Forever."  
Author's note:  
  
Yeah. There was a LOT of dialogue in this chapter. Please forgive me! But I truly did feel it necessary.  
  
For those of you who haven't read or simply don't remember Chapter 6 of The White of Snow, the "boy who is not a boy" is actually death. I brought him back into the story for one because Gimpy reminded me of him in her review (and reminded me of the quote "boy not a boy", thanks a lot Gimpy!) and for two because I feel that a ninja would have a close relationship to death, so I just sorta manifested him into a human-like entity so that Ayame can talk with him. Again, my portrayal of death is actually based on Duo Maxwell in Gundam Wing, who refers to himself as Shinigami (god of death) and has pretty purple eyes. I love him so!  
  
To Psy-Girl, I wouldn't worry so much about Ayame being killed as much as I would worry about what she's capable of doing! To Gimpy, thanks again for everything, and for reminding me about my "boy not a boy". Et-Chan, I'm trying my hardest to get these chapters out, but I'm at the point now where I'm getting really really scared whether you guys will like where I'm taking this story! Thanks a bunch Kendra, and to my awesome LordNalcagaiShinoto, thanks for all the info and support you give me. Oh, and today I just spotted the reviews from El-Chan and Kinneas67 on my last story, thanks a lot you guys!Next chapter could take days or years. Hopefully only days. 


	9. To Forgive an Enemy, To Forgive Oneself

Note: The following chapters will not be following the events that occur in Tenchu 3. I have deviated from all plot lines and am creating an ending for Ayame that has been forced upon me by my muses.  
  
Chapter 8 To Forgive an Enemy, to Forgive Oneself  
  
"I can no longer accompany you."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I shall wait for you to return."  
  
"That's not a comfort."  
  
The boy laughed.  
  
"I suppose not. But I'll be waiting either way."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Ayame smiled and turned, leaving the boy and his warmth. They both stood in front of a tunnel entrance, one that the boy assured lead straight to Shiba's heart. The demon awaited her there. Ayame did not hesitate. She plunged into the path that she was powerless to avoid.  
  
It was an odd sensation to travel down the innards of Mt. Shiba. For some odd reason common sense was telling her that she should be climbing up the mountain, not flying down its throat. This seemed especially foolhardy considering that she was going to met a horrible demon, which more than likely was going to kill her because death was waiting for her outside after all. But common sense lead to logic, logic lead to good decisions, and good decisions lead to a long and boring life. She kept going.  
  
Unlike the volcano that belonged to Mei-Oh, Shiba's tunnels became cooler during descent. The air frost gently licked Ayame's skin as she swam through its undulations. The rock tunnel narrowed slightly, constricting her to the point where she needed to bow her head as she ran. She pulled herself in as tightly as she could and made her form as sleek as the guided arrow.  
  
The demon was anticipating her. Desiring her. Taunting her.  
  
"Come, my little ninja. Come see what awaits you."  
  
The voice echoed through the tunnel, seeming to resonate from the very walls. A lesser person would have cowed before the intensity.  
  
"I already know what awaits me there!" Ayame retorted, not losing step. The demon's laughter assailed Ayame's ears and senses.  
  
The oppressive rock walls slowly gave way to a larger tunnel, and following that Ayame was suddenly lead to the innards of a huge rock cavern. Her steps ceased as quickly as she had entered. The sight that greeted her there was completely breathtaking. Huge rock crystals of every size and shape glistened like sunrays on water. Everywhere Ayame turned the light sparkled at her in greeting. Sparkling cobalt, sanguine, and amethyst lights filled all her senses.  
  
"Beautiful." Ayame whispered in awe.  
  
As she beheld the cavern she realized that this perfectly fit the balance. Shiba's inner intrinsic beauty balanced the jagged death of its surface. The boy's words were nothing but truth. Balance was in everything.  
  
Ayame slowly made her way into the cavern, lazily taking in the sights as if that were her purpose. She noticed in the eastern back of the cavern there was an immense compilation of smooth rock. This pile shone as the night but reflected so brilliantly that it was a perfect blend of black and white. Upon it stood a petite figure with its back to her. Ayame walked over to the base and smiled up at the demon, both of her swords still in their sheaths. Ayame took in the figure and recognized it all to well.  
  
"And what do you believe awaits you, Ayame?" the figure spoke, voice harsh and mollifying at the same time.  
  
Ayame grinned.  
  
"Myself." she whispered.  
  
The figure on the rocks turned.  
  
Ayame gazed at her reflection.  
  
"Aren't you an insightful one."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
The Ayame on the rocks sat down casually. Suddenly it appeared as if this were nothing more than a planned rendevous. She stared down at Ayame for a long time. Her eyes were ageless.  
  
"Ayame, there is nothing that separates you from me. We are one in the same."  
  
"So that is what you tell your victims? Very clever."  
  
"No, my dear Ayame. Do you not realize that I am a part of you? Look upon your own flesh!"  
  
Ayame's eyes blazed with anger.  
  
"Quite, face stealer!"  
  
The demon was silenced.  
  
Ayame sighed, sitting on the ground herself. "I will not believe your lies. This is how you torture humans, how you make them go insane. You steal their appearances and make them believe they are seeing themselves."  
  
"I do make them see themselves! I make them see the part that they so try to forget. It is no simple matter of copying appearances. When you see your reflection in a pool of water do you go mad? No. I show you humans something more. Something you'd kill yourselves over upon learning."  
  
There was a short silence. "I do no doubt your words." the true Ayame said. "There are inner evils in every human that are quite powerful. We spend our entire lives trying to run from them. Such a pity that I've only learned now we must ally ourselves with that darkness in order to conquer it."  
  
"So now we discuss philosophy, ninja?" the demon sneered.  
  
"Quite you." Ayame chastised calmly. "If you'd listen to my words you'd understand my true meaning. I've immersed myself in the baseness of my soul since the death of my love. I have reemerged from it now understanding both sides of the balance. Consequently, I can understand you."  
  
The demon snorted.  
  
Ayame continued doggedly. "I should have realized earlier that a demon like you existed. You're the one who taught Rei to make the scroll that steals appearances."  
  
"You're ability to put two and two together astounds me. How long did it take you to figure that out?"  
  
Ayame grinned cheekily. "Not until just now, actually. I had always assumed that Hinageshi taught Rei how to make the scroll." Ayame said. She gazed upon the demon with a new emotion shining in her eyes.  
  
"Stop that." the demon demanded.  
  
"Stop what?" she asked innocently.  
  
"Gazing upon me like that. With pity in your eyes."  
  
"But I do pity you. Do you not see? The ordeal is not yet over. The death of Wo Milu Lee for the death of Onikage. The same for Rikimaru and Lord Mei-Oh. But I'm still alive, which invariably means a demon still had to be alive. We're both the last players of this sorrowful game. How could I not pity you for your loneliness as I feel it all too clearly myself?"  
  
The demon was a long time in responding. "What of Rei?" it asked bitterly.  
  
"I am one extreme, you are another. Rei walked the fine line between. She was a balance in herself. That is it what killed her in the end."  
  
"And Rikimaru pushing her off a building didn't help? Or that dagger that pierced her heart, did that do anything?"  
  
"Minor details." Ayame blinked. "Dagger?"  
  
"You idiot. Rei wasn't completely powerless. A mere fall wouldn't have killed her. The dagger that Rikimaru pulled from your back and threw over the roof landed in her heart."  
  
"Really? Wow. Now that's karma."  
  
Ayame smiled, realizing how very odd a conversation this was. She gazed up at herself, seeing the minute differences. The face-stealer had the posture wrong; the shoulders weren't back far enough and the chin was held too low. The ponytail was also inaccurate. Ayame's ponytail wasn't that messy.  
  
The demon became aware of Ayame's scrutiny and scowled.  
  
"Enough of this idle chat." the demon said, jumping down from the rock and landing but feet away from Ayame.  
  
"Draw your swords!"  
**************************************************************************** **  
Ayame did not move. The demon unleashed its swords with a lethal hiss. "Why do you not draw? Prepare yourself!"  
  
"No."  
  
Twin swords flashed. One gently lay at the hollow of Ayame's throat. The other right above her heart.  
  
"Do you wish to die?" the demon asked.  
  
"You know as well as I do."  
  
"You know nothing human! Draw your swords!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why?!"  
  
Ayame slowly reached out and touched the sword at her throat. Delicately she traced a finger along the steel, then moved her hand to its flat side and held it tightly. Carefully she pressed the tip into her neck, causing a slow and steady stream of crimson to flow from broken skin.  
  
The demon pulled the sword away quickly and put a hand to its own throat.  
  
The hand came away with blood.  
  
"No creature of great power can be killed on the passes of Mt. Shiba." Ayame whispered.  
  
The words hung in the air with the bitter cold.  
  
"The end is nearing, which means the balance is at its most delicate. In order for it to be kept, whatever happens to one of us must happen to the other. But you knew that, didn't you?"  
  
"Yes I knew!" the demon growled.  
  
"Then why try and force me into a fight?"  
  
"I was attempting to scare you off."  
  
Ayame laughed. "Oh, clever."  
  
"Quite!"  
  
"Listen, we're at an impass. We can't kill each other because that would disturb the balance. We must find another solution." Ayame insisted.  
  
"Why don't we become friends Ayame? We can sit around and drink tea and talk about how very powerful Rikimaru was before my cohorts and I killed him!" the demon snarled.  
  
"You believe that I feel nothing but hatred for you because you were part of his murder. Listen to me now. I do not. You are part of the balance. You could not have escaped your fate even if you had tried. In fact, I get the feeling that you did."  
  
"Silence! You don't know what you are talking about!"  
  
"Yes I do. You tried to leave the peaks of Mt. Shiba, but you were unable to. The mountain kept you here because you were needed to be a part of this. That is why you seek solace inside the mountain; to nurse your wounds and sorrow among this tapestry of color."  
  
The demon removed its swords from Ayame, but shoved her away roughly. The twin blades were sheathed and the demon ran back to the rock pile, laying its cheek against the ebony rocks for comfort.  
  
"How do you know these things?"  
  
"What I cannot surmise myself my enlightenment shows me."  
  
"But why do you say these things to me? Why do you sympathize with me?" the demon wailed.  
  
"Mei-Oh was the creator of all this chaos and Onikage choose to be a part of it. But you. You were helpless." Ayame said gently. "Not all is what it seems. The one who brings cessation is actually the most compassionate soul in the universe. A kind healer such as Rei was easily tempted by power. What does that say about nature? Everything is in a constant state of change, meaning that there are no true separations between darkness and light. Ninjas are proof of that. We are killing saviors to our people. So, perhaps it is not so hard for me to believe that a demon, in the end, can turn out to be good."  
  
The demon stood with its back to her for many minuets. Eventually it removed itself from its comforting position against the rocks and turned to her. The demon's eyes shone with more light than Ayame's ever had.  
  
"So all that is left..." the demon began.  
  
"....is us." Ayame finished.  
  
"We are the only ones who can understand each others pain. Will you please show me your true form?" Ayame persisted.  
  
"I don't have one. I steal the form of others."  
  
"But what do you look like when you haven't?"  
  
The demon lowered its head. Slowly Ayame's features washed off the demon, leaving nothing but a shadowy blackness. A wraith-like creature hovered before her now, its evanescent form constantly taking new shape. Ayame slowly discerned persistent features; high cheekbones, round eyes of night, and unlike the boy of cessation, dark sun touched skin.  
  
"I like this form best." Ayame whispered.  
  
The demon could not look her in the eyes. "So where do we go from here, human?"  
  
"Ayame. My name is Ayame."  
  
She waited patiently.  
  
"If you're waiting for me to give you my name hu...Ayame," it snapped, "I do not have one."  
  
"No name?" Ayame questioned.  
  
"No. Name's are not necessary."  
  
"I must disagree with you. They are one of the many things that prove our existence."  
  
"And how can you be so damn sure that we exist, Ayame?"  
  
"Getting philosophical on me, demon?"  
  
The demon did not respond.  
  
"I shall give you a name then. When I was little I had a dog that reminds me of you. Stubborn, unruly, and surprisingly loyal. Its name was Shiro. Do you like that?"  
  
"You name me after a dog? That is an insult."  
  
"I'm taking your barely suppressed grin as an affirmation. Come along Shiro. Lets go."  
  
"Now you order me like a dog? Hey, wait! Where are you going?"  
  
Ayame gazed fondly at the cavern one last time. The colors seemed to sparkle with greater brilliance as she departed. The indigo clusters at the roof of the cavern especially caught her eyes, as did the final view of the ebony ivory rock pile that could bring about solace for a demon.  
  
Ayame reentered the tunnel with the demon following behind. Only her own footsteps sounded throughout the passageway. Ayame could feel her companion becoming desperate. "Ayame, where are you going?"  
  
"If you do not want to follow than you do not have to."  
  
"You know that I must!" Yes, Ayame thought grimly. The balance was reaching a climax. Where one of them went the other had to follow.  
  
"We are going to face cessation. Together." Ayame said calmly.  
  
"How easy that is for you, human." the demon spat. "Cessation for humans bring about peace. It is nothing but torment for demons. I shall be forced to return to the service of Mei-Oh."  
  
"I was told once that after cessation all beings are sent where they are meant to be sent. I have utmost faith in this."  
  
"Ayame!" the demon cried.  
  
Ayame turned around and smiled. "Do not worry so, Shiro. As you and I face cessation and receive our sentences, be comforted by the fact that we face our spiritual judgements together."  
  
"You are a fool to try and share the burden of a demon."  
  
Ayame chuckled. "Stand with me Shiro and I assure you that the burden we alleviate from each other shall be equal."  
  
The rest of their way was made in silence. As the pair left the safety of Mt. Shiba's innards they were greeted by the boy. He smiled warmly at the pair.  
  
"I had faith that you could do this, Ayame." he said.  
  
"His life was sad. He was forced into this game, whereas the rest of us choose to be participants. Why was he used in this manner?" Ayame asked.  
  
The boy was crestfallen. "Yes Ayame, even I shall admit that his role in all of this was a terrible injustice. He was but a mere lower demon who had to be used to complete the balance." The boy then turned to the demon. "Do not worry yourself. You had no direct part in the bloodshed."  
  
"I aided Rei and directed the demons," Shiro said sadly.  
  
Ayame scoffed. "I've done worse." she said rather proudly.  
  
The boy laughed. "She's right you know."  
  
"But what will become of me?" Shiro asked.  
  
"I believe it is time both he and I were sentenced," Ayame said. "And know this; I stand beside him in his time of judgement.  
  
The demon did not hesitate. "And I am besides her."  
  
The boy looked thoughtful. "Even I did not expect you two to learn so much from these events. It is good that these sad days shall draw to a close with both of you enlightened."  
  
"So, is it my time to move on yet?" Ayame asked.  
  
The boy shook his head sadly. "No it is not, my dearest. I am so sorry, but there is time yet before you are reunited with Rikimaru. But please, my Ayame, do not be so eager to die. I have promised you that you will be reunited with him some day and I shall keep myself to that promise."  
  
Ayame nodded solemnly.  
  
"And what of myself?" Shiro asked.  
  
"Why do you not advise me, Ayame? I believe you have more right to decide his fate than I."  
  
Ayame smiled. "I believe that Shiro has earned a chance at a life where he has the right to choose his side of the balance."  
  
The boy smiled. "Is that all right with you, Shiro?"  
  
Shiro's form solidified enough for Ayame to see his eyes go wide. "Nothing would please me more." he said.  
  
"Good. Reach out to me, Shiro."  
  
The boy held out his transparent hand and Shiro mirrored his movement. The two fluid hands meet and a small light formed between them. Shiro smiled as his form slowly began to fade.  
  
"Goodbye, Shiro." Ayame whispered as the final traces of Shiro merged with the endless night.  
**************************************************************************** **  
"Will I see him again?"  
  
"Sooner than you expect."  
  
The boy and Ayame stood in the fading warmth of Shiro's spirit. Ayame lost herself in the boy's eyes, lusting for the days when she would be reunited with her love. The boy smiled, knowing her thoughts.  
  
"That night Ayame, when Rikimaru believed you to be dead, the only thing that prevented him from following you into death was the urgency of the Kiku's illness. Even then he was resolved to kill himself as soon as he had delivered to her the cure."  
  
"Really?" Ayame questioned, completely startled.  
  
"Yes. Rikimaru's love for you never faltered. Do not feel guiltily over your doubts of him. You are human, you could not escape disbelief over everything that you believed to be true when your world collapsed."  
  
"Even through a thousand lifetimes I still would not be able to thank you enough." Ayame said.  
  
"It is I who should be thanking you. Not many souls could have done what you have. Go now Ayame. Return home and find some peace. Your master is waiting for you. I believe it is time for his true self to come through."  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Authors note:  
  
Well hoped you liked that. It took me much longer to make this chapter clear than it actually took to write! Oh, and I really have no clue as to what crystals or rock formations can be found in Japan, the point was to make a balance of Mt. Shiba, not for it to be literal.  
  
Thanks a bunch Et-chan, if I'm thinking of the right series than I absolutely love that one (it's the one by CLAMP, right?). Psygirl, our dearest Ayame has survived yet another chapter and seems to have most of her sanity intact (such a shame I cannot say the same for myself!). Lady Kieryn, thanks for sticking with me, and to Gimpy, your enthusiastic (and hyper) reviews have kept me pumped, especially during these spiritual and abstract chapters which are incredibly hard to write. Thank you thank you thank you.  
  
Oh, and Wo Milu Lee, my constant inspirer who is too lazy to review and instead contents himself with supporting me over the phone, I'm simply in love with you and for purely physical reasons such as your body and your manly sexiness. Has not a thing to do with personality or intelligence or kindness AT ALL.  
  
Still a bit more to go! See you in a week or so. 


	10. Continuation

Chapter 10 Continuation  
  
When she returned to the estate Lord Godha was waiting for her, his ancient sword drawn.  
  
"If you are here to take over the clan then you must slay me first." he warned.  
  
Ayame stood in the doorway and stared at him, transfixed. Calmly she entered the room and slid the door shut behind her. As she turned she drew her swords and hefted their weight in each hand.  
  
"I could take you old man. You know I could." she drawled.  
  
"I do not doubt you." he responded.  
  
Ayame took a step closer to him, watched as his shoulders tensed and his sword grip tightened. No, he had been out of practice too long. His stance was being constricted by his anxiety. Ayame's river flow strikes would cut him down. She demonstrated her advantage by lightly moving across the floor, her feet barely touching the ground as she approached and then pulled away from her master.  
  
"You're throwing your life away." Ayame stated.  
  
"I'll do what it takes to protect this clan."  
  
"Why don't you protect it from yourself?"  
  
"Ayame, when have I lead you astray? You are not thinking clearly."  
  
"I know what I'm doing. You're the one who seems to be confused."  
  
"No Ayame. For the clan, I am prepared to do anything."  
  
"Oh yes, just as you were prepared to throw away the lives of Rikimaru and I. Just as you were prepared to order Rikimaru to marry Kiku without asking his consent." she spat.  
  
"I had to!" he rasped. "There was no other choice! Every course of action in my life has to be for the continuation of the clan. That is the sum of my existence."  
  
"Then I shall take that burden from you!"  
  
Ayame lunged forward, both swords striking at once. Lord Godha was caught off guard and barely brought his sword up to defend. Quickly he took two steps back as Ayame kept pushing forward. In a liquid motion her right sword struck out so harshly that Godha's weapon was knocked from his hand. Godha made to take another step back but was sent sprawling to the ground. Ayame leaped and placed both blades at his throat.  
  
"Do not move." she ordered.  
  
His raged breath filled the silent room.  
  
"You've thrown you're life away for nothing. Did you really think you could match me?"  
  
Ayame felt no sadness from Lord Godha. The only emotion that she could detect was a deep set resignation. Slowly his eyes shut as he accepted his fate.  
  
"I knew I would die if our swords were to cross." he stated calmly.  
  
"Then why bother challenging me?"  
  
"I was hoping to take you to hell with me, Ayame."  
  
The scene froze into a morbid tableau. Godha tilted his head up, waiting for the final blow. Ayame stood in front of him, swords and instincts begging her to take this man's life. Each time she blinked it seemed as if an hour had passed.  
  
"I do believe, " she said no louder than a passing wind, "That you have proven yourself."  
  
Lord Godha heard the quiet hiss of her swords being sheathed. As he slowly opened his eyes he beheld Ayame kneeling in front of him. A benevolent smile lit her face and she laughed wholeheartedly.  
  
"You have proven yourself!" she repeated, taking hold of his hands and helping him to his feet. "You have shown that you are worthy to be my master!"  
  
Lord Godha blinked.  
  
"You were testing me?"  
  
"Of course. If I could take your life I would have done so before. By your actions you have shown that you are both my master and the rightful leader of this clan. You are charged with making sure that we survive, no matter what the cost. I am sorry I didn't realize this sooner. You're only playing your part. You're no more guiltily than poor Shiro was."  
  
"What are you..."  
  
"Do not worry yourself, I am just happy that you have shown me you're true self."  
  
"So is that it Ayame? I am just supposed to take it in good faith that you were only testing me? You're behavior has been a threat to us all."  
  
Ayame nodded her head and suddenly fell to her knees. Her left sword was held to her stomach.  
  
"If you so command it, I will kill myself."  
  
"Ayame..."  
  
"How I have behaved since Rikimaru's death is inexcusable, but please try to understand. We were bonded on a spiritual level. With his death I lost the most valuable part of myself. But through these trials I have managed to come to balance, Lord Godha. My rage, my anger, and my shame have all passed. I will do anything now to aid you in keeping the clan strong. What is it that you order me to do?"  
  
"Stand Ayame. Never place a blade to yourself again."  
  
Ayame grasped his hand and pulled herself to her feet.  
  
"Thank you. Now let us see Hinageshi. We have things to discuss."  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
The scene between Ayame and Lord Godha passed into memory as soon as they entered heated debate with Hinageshi. Hinageshi, knowing when to keep her mouth shut, did not burden the pair with questions. She smiled trustingly and silently rejoiced in Ayame's return to the clan. Presently, both she and Ayame were persistently trying to sway Lord Godha's opinion.  
  
"Ayame was right in bringing this matter to our attention. With all that's been happening we have forgotten our plans to have this settled by next spring." Hinageshi said calmly as she poured them freshly brewed tea.  
  
"I don't like it! It is too soon!" Lord Godha protested.  
  
"Come now Lord Godha, what has happened to all that determination about the welfare of the clan? Surely you'll be able to get over your own pride on this matter." Ayame said.  
  
"Pride! You think this is a matter of pride?"  
  
"Isn't it?" the women asked simultaneously.  
  
"No! How could it possibly be?"  
  
"Well," Hinageshi ventured, always being bold with what she told her lord, "We are assuming that you are upset because this is going to prove that you are...well, getting on in years."  
  
"I have long ago accepted my "getting on in years", as you so eloquently put it, Hinageshi." Lord Godha spat sourly, causing both women to giggle. "But I'll have you know that I'm protesting because she is my little girl!"  
  
The women made "awwing" noise, causing Lord Godha to further bristle.  
  
"He doesn't want to give his little girl away." Ayame cooed.  
  
"Can't accept the fact that she's all grown up." Hinageshi said, shaking her head. .  
  
"She is not all grown up! Its just too soon! I don't want to marry off my only daughter already."  
  
"But Lord Godha, surely you see how vulnerable the clan is without an heir." Ayame stated.  
  
"Yes! Of course I do! That doesn't mean I have to like the prospect!" Lord Godha sighed in defeat. "There have been many offers. If you recall, there were several men of extraordinary rank here earlier in the season. Each one asked for my approval."  
  
"Not a one of them looked like a man to me." Ayame scoffed. "Their hands were as smooth and clean as the silk that Kiku wears. In truth, there is no need for Kiku to marry one of those weaklings, anyway. We are not in financial burden and there is no clan that we need to align ourselves with. Therefore, Kiku's marriage shall not be one of necessity. What Kiku needs is a man who can keep both her and her kin safe so that this clan can continue its lineage."  
  
"What are you suggesting, Ayame?" Lord Godha asked.  
  
"Let her marry a ninja." She said.  
  
"Do you think this is wise, Ayame?" Hinageshi asked.  
  
"Yes. It is a most excellent solution to our problems. There are many fine ninjas in our clan who would lay their lives down for Kiku. You know this."  
  
"But which one is most deserving of Kiku?" he questioned.  
  
Ayame smiled at him kindly. "Why not come to a decision with your daughter?"  
  
Lord Godha sighed heavily.  
  
"All right then. Tomorrow the finest ninjas from our clan shall assemble in the main hall. Both Kiku and I shall decide which is to be her husband." Both women nodded approvingly and drank to Kiku's prosperity.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
One hundred of the most diligent, loyal, and honorable men in the Lord Godha clan stood at full attention. Ayame's keen eye could pick up their anxiousness as each man greatly desired to be chosen. Princess Kiku entered the main hall with her father but quickly snuck away and ran up behind Ayame.  
  
"Thank you thank you Ayame! I know both you and Hinageshi talked my father into this and I couldn't be happier! I already know who it is I wish to pick!" she whispered.  
  
"That's wonderful Kiku! Now hurry up and return to your father." Ayame said happily.  
  
Kiku nodded and then quickly returned to her father's side. Together they made their way to the front of the main hall. As they walked Kiku's gaze kept returning to same spot in the back of the room. Lord Godha noticed this warily, realizing his daughter had already made her choice without him. A sigh rumbled in his chest as he tiredly hoped that he approved of the man, for he knew his daughter was not likely to be deterred. As they reached the front of the main hall Lord Godha sucked in a deep breath and made a short speech that thundered throughout the room.  
  
"Today we take the precious steps to ensure the continuation of this clan! You have been assembled here because you are the finest men this clan has to offer. Do not take this honor lightly! My daughter has reached the betrothal age. One of you shall be granted the permission of taking her as wife. But I give a warning to the man who is chosen; A father's wrath is equal to the wrath of hell!"  
  
Hinageshi and Ayame laughed, and loudly at that. The men all had wide eyes with their mouths were opening and closing like koi. Kiku and Lord Godha slowly made their way throughout the rows, Kiku not so subtly pulling her father in a certain direction. This did not escape Hinageshi's watchful gaze and she leaned in towards Ayame.  
  
"It seems her heart is already set. Do you know who it is that she is so taken with?" Hinageshi asked.  
  
"I believe I do. I saw the couple speaking together earlier in the morning." Ayame admitted.  
  
"Oh? Well, do you approve of the young man?" Hinageshi asked.  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
As Lord Godha and Kiku approached the back of the main hall Kiku's eyes lit up. She all but dragged her father past a few rows of men and brought him to the front of one ninja who stood in perfect profile with his head downcast humbly. As the pair stopped in front of him he gazed up for a moment with soft and compassionate eyes.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Ayame sat in quite contemplation, the stars hanging above her.  
  
"No. The path of madness is not the path I shall take." she whispered softly.  
  
A long silence stretched out before the night. Ayame yawned.  
  
"Well, I think I'll go take over the clan now."  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Tee hee. Sorry. That was just a teaser. The chapter has ended already.  
  
This is in response to both Koji and Psygirl pointing out Ayame's contradiction in one of the previous chapters. I actually hadn't noticed it before. I read that section over again and found it to be pretty amusing.  
  
So thanks a bunch you two. It's always fun to have something about your own work pointed out to you. Its kind of a pleasant surprise.  
  
Lady Kieryn, Hayabusa the Legend, and Gimpy, thank you a lot too. Sadly, this story is coming to a close. Only one more chapter to go! Just one! 


	11. The Days to Come

Chapter 11 The Days to Come  
  
Ayame silently congratulated herself. In all her years she never once believed that she would live long enough to see Kiku's marriage.  
  
Yet inexplicably enough here she was, kneeling in the main hall with the hundreds of other joyous ninjas of her clan, waiting for the ceremony to begin. Hinageshi was seated next to Lord Godha, patting his arm sympathetically as he tried to keep himself composed. Kiku's bodyguards, a huge group of towering warriors, were not as masterful of their emotions. They sniffled silently as they hung their heads, saddened to see that their precious Kiku had grown.  
  
The great doors to the main hall suddenly opened and Koyanagi Taro entered, wearing an array of silks and riches that made him look as though he were already a part of royalty. Ayame smiled gently as she saw Taro, a ninja boy who had rightly taken her advice to keep his compassion. As Kiku made an appearance, looking like an earth born moon goddess, Ayame surmised that Taro was being well rewarded for his kindness.  
  
The ceremony was to be remembered for many years to come. The young couple were so beautiful and clearly devoted to one another that no one would disagree it was a very auspicious beginning to a hopefully long and prosperous marriage.  
  
As the ceremony came to a conclusion Hinageshi made her way over to Ayame. Her face was rosy from excitement and alcohol.  
  
"Drinking already?" Ayame asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Only this much!" Hinageshi said a little too loudly, holding her fingers up to signify a small amount. "Lord Godha needed something to calm his nerves and I got to join him." she slurred.  
  
"Doesn't look like you can hold your drinks like he can, though..." Ayame pointed out as Hinageshi gracefully slumped onto her.  
  
Rivers of sake flowed at the following celebration. Soon everyone in the clan had the same rosy hue as Hinageshi. Ayame frowned, thinking of how this would be a perfect time for another clan to attack, but then shrugged it off. There had been little to no conflict lately, and even when drunk, the Azuma ninjas were still the best in all of Japan.  
  
Hinageshi and Lord Godha came over to her, Lord Godha providing her a cup and Hinageshi pouring from a delicately carved bottle, sloshing and dripping half its contents in the process.  
  
"Will you do the honors, Ayame?" Lord Godha asked.  
  
Ayame took her cup and raised it to the night.  
  
"For the days to come, for the happy couple, and for my getting lax in old age." Ayame said calmly, then emptied her cup.  
  
"I'll drink to that!" Hinageshi said, then emptied the bottle. "Nightie night." she muttered, curling up on Lord Godha and falling asleep.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
The following days melted into one another. First they were slow with sickness and hangovers, then progressively faster as the clan moved to a new beat of unity. Never had there been more construction in the villages, more training among the young, and more victories to the fighters. Taro was a fine leader of men, and Kiku was finally stepping up and taking on her responsibilities. For the first time in many years Lord Godha actually allowed himself to relax.  
  
Ayame discovered her Lord and Hinageshi one day among the sakura trees, whispering softly to one another. They sat protectively close, a secret tenderness hanging in the air above them. Peaceful times were slowly allowing the pair to take solace in one another.  
  
Ayame hurried away before they spotted her, not wishing to disturb the quite moment. She found herself at a small bridge and leaned upon its railing, studying the crystalline surface of the small pond before her. No movement broke its surface, and Ayame stared unblinkingly at her reflection. The woman who greeted her had the grace of many years and the knowledge of an entire lifetime lingering in her eyes.  
  
Ayame could not explain what happened next, but as she became transfixed by her own image it seemed as if the reflection changed, now showing her a vast array of images. The tranquil serenity of her enlightenment suddenly emerged full force, giving Ayame a calm that she had never before known. Through the haze of this calm intuitions suddenly struck her, merging together to form an endless strand of precognitions.  
  
Visions flashed before her eyes. She saw the construction of countless villages, she saw the bountiful harvests to be produced by each one. She saw two little girls, each with fathomless eyes and merciful smiles. She saw a boy, a boy who would end up holding the weight of the world on his shoulders, but help, he would have so much help...  
  
"Ayame!" Hinageshi called to her.  
  
Ayame started, and suddenly she was watching her own reflection again. The pair Hinageshi and Godha walked arm in arm towards her, smiling benevolently.  
  
"Letting your guard down already? Or was there something terribly interesting at the bottom of the pond?" Lord Godha joked.  
  
Ayame turned, a faint blush upon her cheeks. "I hope neither of you find this strange, but it seems that I have had a slight vision of the future."  
  
Lord Godha looked shocked, but Hinageshi brightened. "That's excellent, Ayame! Never before have the talents of an enlightened ninja been studied! Tell us, what did you see?"  
  
"Well, I saw our clan. I saw many years to come, filled with peace and prosperity." Ayame said. "And then I saw two young girls. Twin girls. Beautiful twin girls." Ayame whispered, an errant tear trailing down her cheek.  
  
"Who were...I mean, who will the girls be?" Hinageshi asked.  
  
Ayame put a gentle hand to her stomach.  
  
"Ayame! You are with child?!" Hinageshi gasped.  
  
"Yes. I shall bear twins. The twins of Rikimaru and I. And there shall be another birth. The birth of a boy who shall come to rule over the Godha clan. He will be the healthy child of Taro and Kiku."  
  
Lord Godha flung his arms into the air. "A boy! Praise the gods! A boy!" He grabbed Hinageshi and spun her around as the two laughed merrily.  
  
"The world will be upon him, but he will have help. And his name, his name will be Shiro." Ayame whispered.  
  
Neither Lord Godha nor Hinageshi heard Ayame's last whispered words. Sunset slowly came and the sky was set ablaze as though it too rejoiced in the news. Sakura petals fell in steady streams, raining gently down among the trio as they danced and sang into the hazy night. 


End file.
